


For old times sake

by Christmasrose66



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christmasrose66/pseuds/Christmasrose66
Summary: Scully finds Mulder's old shirt





	For old times sake

She was rumaging through the drawers, in a vain attempt at spring cleaning, trying to sort out clothing that could be given to goodwill, thrown out, or kept. Three piles, straightforward enough in theory, but more complicated in practice. A lot of the clothes she wore in her professional career were still in reasonable condition, good quality suits, but in styles so dated that she doubted anyone would want to wear them, these days. She'd keep one or two suits, just in case ( in case of what? who knows?) then she had to sift the other items into possibly suitable for goodwill versus absolutely nobody would wear this, even if they were desperate.   
Reaching into the back of one of the drawers, she felt the stiff collar of a shirt, and pulled the object out into daylight, like a magician pulling a rabbit out of a hat. She swallowed hard, as she recognised the familiar blue and white striped garment. Instinctively she clutched it to her chest and inhaled deeply. The familiar scent was faint, perhaps it was only the memory of a scent. She could feel the hot sting of tears building up, and falling onto the old shirt. Mulder's shirt, the shirt she had slept with, the shirt she had held close to her heart, when the man who had worn it had left her to face the world alone. She was sobbing uncontrollably now, the emotional memories drowning her.   
There was a small creaking sound, as he pushed the bedroom door open, "Hey, Scully, have you seen,...." he paused mid-sentence, taking in the scene before him. Scully was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding what looked like one of his old shirts, her eyes red rimmed. She'd been crying, he realised immediately. He felt a lump in his throught, a swell of empathetic emotion, that brought him to the verge of tears. He strode towards her, bridging the distance between them. Reaching out, he put a hand on her shoulder. She took a long, deep breath and looked up at him. Her blue eyes, like crystal lakes, deep and wet, lakes you could drown in, get lost in. Mulder clung to her, desperately hoping to provide strength they could share. Her lips wobbled as she tried to voice her feelings, even after all this time, it wasn't an easy thing to do. "It was your shirt" she said simply, and then sobbed again. "Scully" he soothed, as he guided her into an embrace, and the old shirt dropped onto the bed behind them.


End file.
